Possessor Demon
Possessor Demons are a breed of upper-level demons who take over their victims and possess them, holding them under complete control. History Once in a Blue Moon In 2004, a whole tribe of Possessor Demons was vanquished by the Avatars, except for their leader. They ordered him to possess Leo, and then attack the Elders. The Possessor Demon did possess Leo in the Manor. In the attic, Piper noticed Leo was acting strange. The Possessor Demon then attacked Piper, and orbed out to Magic School, to attack the Elders. While all present Elders were either dead or knocked down, the Charmed Ones arrived with a Dispossession Potion. The surviving Elders didn't see it, and they attacked Leo. In the chaos, the Possessor Demon managed to escape. The sisters later chased him down in the Underworld, where he was trying to contact the Avatars. When the sisters arrived, he still tried to shimmer out, but Piper froze him. Right when he was about to tell the sisters about the Avatars, the floating head appeared, vanquishing him. Desperate Housewitches In order to get Wyatt's trust, a Possessor Demon possessed Mandi, a room mother at the preschool class Wyatt attended. The Demon needed his trust and powers to help her resurrect the Source. However, Leo and Billie found out and she warned the Charmed Ones. Piper was able to blow up the Possessor Demon and the Source along with her, as they were connected because she was the one who resurrected him. Payback's a Witch Billie was torturing Rohtul with the crystals, in order to get information on Christy. When Billie was disctracted by Piper, Rohtul managed to shimmer out of the attic. The torturing pissed Rohtul off, leading him to take advantage of the hostage situation. He possessed Nick, and forced Billie and Paige to make a choice: save Henry or keeping their secret hidden. Paige however was able to save Henry without revealing her secret by Healing him. She also came up with a plan to vanquish Rothul. After Billie threw a smoke bomb potion onto the ground, Paige glamoured into Billie and vice versa. Rohtul then flew to Golden Gate Park with Paige with a helicopter, and Billie went to the Charmed Ones's home. After landing the helicopter, Rohtul shimmered to Magic School with Paige, thinking he'd get revenge for Billie torturing him. Rohtul's minions attempted to vanquish Paige, but she vanquished them instead by deviating their energy balls. She then orbed herself and Rothul to the Manor, where the Charmed Ones threw a Dispossession Potion at Rohtul, forcing him to dispossess Nick. Paige and Billie then ended they glamours, and Rohtul tried to escape. Piper blasted him before he could, and Billie then vanquished Rohtul with a vanquishing potion. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Possession: '''The ability to control living beings actions by entering their body. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. The female Possessor Demon was the only known user. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a "shimmer". This type of teleportation was used by Rohtul. *'Fading:' An energy-based form of teleportation. The Female Possessor Demon was the only one seen using this type of teleportation. *'Molecular Dispersion:' The ability to utterly destroy objects and beings by tearing them apart on a molecular level. The Female Possessor Demon was the only one known to possess this power. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects and people. The Female Possessor Demon was the only one known to possess this power. *'Energy balls:' The ability to create and throw balls made of energy. Rohtul was the only one known to possess this power. 'Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Gallery 7x06P44.png 8x04P3.png 8x04P4.png DemonPossessorFading.jpg DemonPossessorMolecularDispersion.jpg 8x04P7.png 8x12P9.png 8x12DispossPotions2.png Notes and Trivia *There is a Dispossession Potion in the Book of Shadows. *Piper was able to vanquish the female possessor demon by blowing her up. There also seems to be a spell to forcibly exorcise a Possessor Demon. Appearances '''Possessor Demons' appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series Category:Demons Category:Evil